


found them

by vonseal



Series: andr0id [8]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Gen, Government Agencies, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: "eat it, yoon sanha."





	found them

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings** : there is some violence in this one. not SUPER graphic but it involves bones so i tagged it as graphic bc ick. 
> 
> enjoy!!!

Sanha’s leads weren’t very useful.

Jinwoo had been out in China for weeks, searching for information, trying to find some sign of Dongmin’s existence. There was nothing, however, and Jinwoo was growing frustrated as each day progressed.

At the train station, carrying only two bags of luggage, he called Sanha and expressed his resentment with the entire operation.

“They sent one man to look over the entirety of China, and all I was given was a few locations where Dongmin  _ could _ be, and a brief,  _ good luck Jinwoo, don’t come back until you have him _ . Do you understand how ridiculous this is?”

Sanha had been sympathetic, but offered no more help, except, “Keep looking.”

So it was up to Jinwoo to figure things out.

He had mapped out the other remote, Chinese countrysides. He had called businesses in the area, had asked questions about newcomers, had described Dongmin and R-037 the best he could without raising much suspicion. In the end, he had decided on a small village in the Henan province. There was a woman there who owned a butcher shop, and she overheard two of her customers speaking Korean to each other.

He didn’t tell Sanha, however. He was mad at Sanha for being so lackluster about the search, for pushing him into this job and forcing him to stay from Myungjun’s side for such a long time. Jinwoo missed Myungjun. He missed waking up to him each morning and going to sleep with him each night. Out in the countryside, it was hard for him to get signal, and sometimes he would have to go a few days without contacting his boyfriend.

It sucked, and he hated it, and he just wanted to go home.

His train came to his stop. He was one of the few to hop off the train, and he was the only one who stayed behind even as the train left. He looked at the map he had created and tried to figure out directions.

The town had one hotel, it looked like, and it was small and rundown. Not too many visitors frequented this area, so it was to be expected. Nearby the downtown area were a few apartments, and further away were some houses.

He had to try those houses.

Dongmin likely wouldn’t put a robot inside an apartment. There was too much of a chance that they would be spotted. Dongmin was smart enough to move into a house, sparse of human activity.

Jinwoo was smart enough to catch him.

He deposited his luggage at the hotel. The landlord couldn’t understand Korean, and Jinwoo’s Chinese was flimsy at best, but he was able to access more information.

“There’s a man who moved in recently,” the landlord said, “he also speaks Korean.”

Jinwoo’s heart raced in his chest. This was the second confirmation he had received. Perhaps, then, Dongmin truly did live nearby.

He asked, in his broken Chinese, “Is there another man?”

“Another man?”

“Yes.”

The landlord thought for a few seconds, then nodded his head. “I think there is. I’ve seen him before with another man.”

“Great.” Jinwoo rifled through his bags before he found his crumpled images of Dongmin and R-037. He displayed them, and asked, “Is this them?”

The landlord nodded again and smiled. “That’s them.”

He had found them. Without Sanha’s help, he had found them. “Eat it, Yoon Sanha,” he muttered to himself as he left his hotel, looking down at his map once more. He’d capture Dongmin and the weird android and take them back to Korea and then he’d be paid enough money to probably retire for a few years and live happily with Myungjun by his side.

As Jinwoo walked, he assumed he would have to knock on each individual house in order to figure out which one belonged to Dongmin. He thought it would be a long process, perhaps stretch overnight and into the next day.

But he didn’t really have to look far. Ten minutes after walking, he caught two people round a corner, walking in his direction.

He had memorized those pictures of Dongmin and the android. He had committed them to his mind. He knew that Dongmin had a perfectly sculpted face and that the android had sharp eyes and high cheekbones. He  _ knew _ their faces.

He knew, too, that the two men in front of him were Dongmin and Minhyuk.

He stopped in his tracks, staring at them with wide eyes. Inside his jacket was a gun, given to him for the sole purpose of arresting Dongmin. He would point the gun and Dongmin would give in.

Dongmin and the android neared closer to him. Jinwoo decided not to waste another second. He wanted to get home to Myungjun, and this would be the quickest way.

He grabbed his gun and aimed it at Dongmin. Dongmin stumbled backwards, but Jinwoo came closer and yelled, “Freeze, or I’ll shoot!”

The android looked conflicted; Jinwoo was surprised how realistic its emotions appeared, but he knew it was all a farce. Androids didn’t feel anything.

“Lee Dongmin,” he said, stepping closer again. “You’re under arrest for the theft of government property, and the—”

He couldn’t finish what he was saying, however, for the android stepped in front of Dongmin.

Jinwoo blinked. “Move,” he ordered.

“No,” the android replied, defiant. “I know that is a gun. You want to shoot Dongmin. I won’t let that happen.”

“I’ll shoot you unless you move,” Jinwoo warned.

The android took another step. Jinwoo faltered, but held his ground. He was trained for tense situations. He knew what to do. He would shoot if his life was in danger, but otherwise he would stay right where he was.

“Dongmin, tell your robot to back off—”

“I will not listen if he tells me,” the android said, continuing to walk closer. “He has allowed me to make my own decisions. I have decided that you will not shoot or arrest Dongmin.”

“Then I’ll shoot you,” Jinwoo declared.

Dongmin finally spoke, finally came forward. He grasped at the robot’s arm. “Minhyuk,” he hissed, “stop. I don’t want you hurt.”

“I will be fine,” the android said, pushing him aside. “And I will protect you.”

He was close now, close enough that Jinwoo could smell a weird scent of metal and silicone and fresh laundry detergent. Close enough that Jinwoo could probably tackle him if he wanted to, but he wouldn’t because this was an android.

This was a machine made of hard metal, and Jinwoo finally felt threatened.

So he shot, right into the abdomen of the android. Dongmin cried out and rushed forward, but the android held a hand out to stop him.

A hole had torn through the android’s clothes, through the fake skin that covered him, and Jinwoo could see metal. His bullet lodged only in metal. His bullet hadn’t reached the inside wiring of the android.

He wanted to shoot again, but before he could pull the trigger, the android wrenched the gun from his hands and tossed it aside.

Jinwoo stumbled back, hopeful he could run after his weapon, but the android grabbed him by the arm. “Don’t you dare hurt Dongmin,” the android said, and then twisted the limb he had in his grasp.

And twisted.

And twisted.

Jinwoo heard the break right as he felt it. Searing pain shot through his entire body as his arm was wrenched into an ungodly shape. He screamed, he sobbed, and he begged for release.

“Let him go!” he could hear Dongmin yelling, tugging at his android. “Minhyuk, stop, just let him go!”

“I have to ensure he won’t chase us,” the android said. “I should kill him.”

Panic crashed over Jinwoo. He thrashed in the android’s grip. If he died, he would never get to see Myungjun again. He would die out in the middle of the Chinese countryside. His lover would forever be alone.

“No!” he cried, trying to get away. “No, No! Myungjun — no, I can’t die! Please! My Myungjun — let me go, I can’t leave him!”

He could see into the android’s gaze; he wasn’t as blank and as emotionless as Jinwoo had assumed. There was a depth in his eyes, something unspoken, and his grip loosened on Jinwoo’s arm.

Jinwoo thought he would be released. Jinwoo thought perhaps even a stupid android would take pity on him and let him go, return him to Myungjun’s embrace.

Instead, the android said to Dongmin, “I will make sure he won’t follow us.”

“Minhyuk—” Dongmin started, but the android drew his fist back and punched Jinwoo’s face.

Jinwoo’s last thought was of Myungjun.

Then he fell unconscious.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please follow me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/thevonseal) i'll give spoilers and updates and whatnot! i also post my update schedule onto twitter, so if you're curious about my other fics, please follow there!


End file.
